


Unplanned Parenthood - Random Drabbles

by nadiacreek



Series: Unplanned Parenthood [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadiacreek/pseuds/nadiacreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few extra drabbles in the Unplanned Parenthood universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mohawk

Kurt doubled over in laughter. His breath came in nearly-panicked gasps, trying to suck in enough air between the convulsions that, after a minute, sent him to drop to his knees and sit on the floor. Blaine smirked, watching his husband’s reaction.

Finally the laughter turned to light giggles punctuated by hiccups. Kurt took a few deep breaths. “Blaine, that is  _not funny_ ,” he said, trying to sound stern.

Blaine quirked an eyebrow. “Apparently it is.”

Nine-month-old Naomi was staring at Kurt, wearing nothing but a diaper after the bath Blaine had given her. She had a huge grin on her face in response to her papa’s laughter, though she had no idea that she was the cause of it. Or rather, her hair was the cause of it.

Her hair, which Blaine had gelled into a fauxhawk.

“You need to wash that out immediately,” Kurt said. “Before I die.” He started giggling again, and had to look away to control himself.

Blaine grinned. “Not a chance.”


	2. Pajamas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not quite a drabble, just some headcanon based off pencilpushingenthusiast's amazing artwork, 'Crazy, Beautiful Life,' which you can see here: http://pencilpushingenthusiast.tumblr.com/post/39238542182/crazy-beautiful-life-3

These kids are Asher and Tess from Unplanned Parenthood. That’s not the original Margaret Thatcher Dog, which was tragically lost when Blaine moved to New York, but Tess saw the exact same dog in a toy store when she was eight months old and screamed her head off until they bought it for her. She couldn’t even talk, just pointed at it relentlessly.

Blaine is all, “Why did you put Asher in the heart pajamas?” and Kurt is all, “Fashion has no gender. And besides, pink looks way better with his coloring than with Tess’s.” And then Blaine is all, “I hate baby pajamas anyway, because the snap-on ones take forever to put on, but the zip ones you have to remove all the way just to change a diaper and the baby cries because it’s freezing.” And Kurt is all, “We could just have the zipper in reverse, so that it unzips starting at the feet instead of the neck,” and he gets out his sketchpad to start working on it. And that’s when his children’s clothing company really starts to take off.


	3. Nicknames

Kurt was sitting on the couch, playing with baby Colin in his lap, when a very sleepy and rumpled Blaine emerged from the bedroom, rubbing his eyes.

Kurt spoke in an exaggeratedly happy voice, waving Colin’s hand around. “It’s Daddy Blaine!! Yay!! It’s a Blainey-day!” He clapped Colin’s hands together, which turned out to be futile because he was clenching them in fists.

Blaine couldn’t help but smile in response to Colin’s huge, toothless baby grin, but he groaned at the same time. “Please don’t call me that.”

“Sorry,” Kurt said. “There’s something about being around a miniature person that makes me incapable of talking like a grown-up.”

“No, it’s not that,” Blaine said. “Just, Blainey-day. Tina used to call me that. Back when she was in her crazy phase.”

Kurt giggled. “I’m sorry, it’s not funny, I know. But really? Blainey-day? Where did she come up with that?”

“It wasn’t just that one. She called me all kinds of things. Blay-blay, and …”

“And you put up with this?”

Blaine shrugged. “It seemed kind of cute at the time. I called her stuff too. Tay-tay …”

“Blay-blay and Tay-tay?” Kurt’s eyes widened in mock horror. “Good god.”

“Aww, are you jealous that I never make up cute nicknames for you?” Blaine asked, his eyes twinkling.

“Definitely not.”

“Come on, Kur-Kur, admit it.”

“Stop,” Kurt said, giggling a little.

“Kurtsie-poo!”

“Blaine…”

“Look, Colin! It’s Kurtle-pa-turtle!”

Kurt raised an eyebrow. “You stop that right now.” He tried to say it firmly, but the effect was completely ruined by the fact that he was cracking up.

Blaine scooped Colin up in his arms and twirled around with him.

“Come on, little baby, it might be kind of dangerous for Kurt the Skirt to hold you right now.”

“I hate you with the flaming passion of a thousand suns.” Kurt said, collapsing down on the couch in giggles.

“Aww, Colin, your Papa is such a Kurtmudgeon.”


End file.
